CMOS technology is being aggressively scaled to reduce physical dimensions and supply voltage to meet low power, low area and high performance specifications in portable electronics and other applications. Also, new battery chemistries seek to extend device usage to lower voltages. However, certain loads like piezo-electric speakers, LED drivers, micro electromechanical device (MEMs) sensors, Camera flash, USB on-the-go (USB-OTG) circuitry, etc. require regulated high voltages for proper operation, and are generally powered using boost converters or buck-boost converters. Reduced system and battery voltages which serve as input supplies result in higher conversion ratios for these converters. Certain system features employing dynamic voltage scaling (DVS) also result in variable conversion ratios. There is a growing demand for high conversion gain boost and buck-boost converters. The conversion gain M of a boost converter is given as the ratio of the output voltage VOUT to the input voltage VIN (M=VOUT/VIN=1/(1−D)). D is the duty cycle or duty ratio representing the percentage of time that the main DC-DC converter switch is on, and higher conversion gain M results from higher duty cycle operation. The converter small signal gain GC depends upon the duty ratio D (GC=δVOUT/δD=1/(1−D)2), where the gain GC is non-linear and increases with rising duty cycles. At high converter gain, small variations in the duty cycle results in large converter output voltage changes and increased likelihood of converter instability. Higher duty cycle operation also results in increased di/dt, increased EMI and higher output voltage sensitivity to duty cycle changes due to noise and jitter. High gain stability and noise issues have previously been addressed by feedback linearization or pre-distortion. Feedback linearization requires complex implementations and high digital hardware cost. Many pre-distortion systems employ low pass filters which increase the loop delay, as well as inverse computation in the analog domain which is typically inaccurate. Some pre-distortion techniques also use analog multipliers in the feedback loop which increases circuit cost and space. Another approach uses modulated ramps, and works well for open loop control where output voltage accuracy is not a concern. However, use of modulated ramp techniques in closed loop application requires control current generation using an op-amp or inductor for modulating the ramp, and this approach is not well suited for hysteretic mode control where switching period is variable with load and hence affects control gain GC.